This disclosure relates to methods for hanging liners from casing for articles used in downhole operations. It also relates to articles derived therefrom. In particular, the disclosure relates to methods for fusing liners to casing for articles used in downhole operations for oil and gas production activities.
Establishing and maintaining hydraulic integrity between liner hangers and a base casing in which they are set has long been one of the most problematic area facing operators involved in downhole operations. Current liner hanger systems, e.g., mechanical liner hangers, hydraulic liner hangers, balanced cylinders liner hangers, expandable liner hangers, all suffer from complex design (e.g., including both liner-top packer and liner hanger) and low reliability, adding additional costs during both manufacturing and maintenance (during their lifecycle). Most importantly, as oil and gas production activities continue to shift toward more hostile and unconventional environments, such as reservoirs with extremely high pressure high temperature (HPHT) conditions, corrosive sour environment (high in hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide), elastomers which are the main sealing materials used in liner-top packers, begin to decompose when temperature approach 600° F., causing safety and environmental risks thus limiting abilities for heavy oil exploration. There is therefore a need for a simple and rugged downhole joining design to connect a liner with a hanger through advanced solidifying expansion in hostile environments.